This invention relates generally to the field of construction finishing and more specifically to a machine for equidistant bracketing of fixtures.
Most buildings usually require elements such as water, electricity, air, or natural gas to be conveyed through empty spaces between building frame elements, studs, rafters, joists, and the like, and through opposing surfaces, such as walls, floors, ceilings, etc., attached to the outer edges of the frame elements.
This conveyance is usually accomplished through penetration of these surfaces by devices such as vents, registers, electrical outlets, spigots, shower heads, faucets, etc. In association with these, devices which regulate the rate of element delivery and/or output must also be fixed in manually accessible dispositions.
Such regulator devices, especially valves for tubs, showers, and the like, may be supported between frame elements by specialized brackets such that a portion of the regulator device may pass through an opening in one of the opposing surfaces. Often, as in the case of mixing valves for a bath tub and shower combination, it is desirable that such regulator devices be positioned equidistant between supporting structures.
It is also desirable that a portion of the devices, such as a face, be oriented flush with the surface of a wall, so positioned that a stem portion extends out from said wall. To this stem portion, knobs or the like may affixed for manual operation of the regulating device. Also, it is desirable that, when thusly supported, space be available to allow construction or maintenance access.
In previous technology, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,094 by Clarke, Jr. discloses a mounting fixture for positioning a tub and/or shower valve assembly inside a stud wall. The mounting fixture includes a pair of L-shaped brackets having rows of holes in long flanges, for securing the brackets to the faces of studs, and slots formed in short flanges of the brackets. Clamp assemblies are attached to the short flanges through guides that operate in communication with the slots.
A disadvantage of Clark, in contrast to the instant art, is that Clarke requires a plurality of elements which must either by assembled before installation or installed one element at a time. The instant art is utilizes a single, unitary unit that is mounted as a single piece. Further, Clarke, Jr., teaches no means to fixedly determine the center point between studs, nor to orient any device thereto. In this, the instant art enjoys an advantage over Clarke in that these functions are an inherent capability of the instant art.
A further disadvantage of Clarke, Jr. relative to the instant art, is that the brackets must be attached to the faces of the studs such that the brackets will interfere with attachment of necessary wall boards to the stud faces. The instant art requires no such interference with the stud faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,419 by Vrame discloses a bracket assembly for mounting a fixture between two building studs. The bracket assembly, requires a first bracket and a second bracket each bracket comprising a mounting base and each bracket having two parallel legs communicating such that the bracket assembly must telescope such that its length may be adjusted to conform to the distance between studs. The instant art performs its task without requiring any such telescoping paraphernalia or length adjustment function.
Vrame also teaches an element not integral to the bracket assembly, which communicates with the fixture to be mounted, in order to create a clamping force between the fixture to be mounted and said non-integral element to bracket assembly, thusly securing the fixture in desired position. Advantageously, no such additional gizmo is required in the much simpler instant art. In additional contrast, Vrame teaches attachment of the bracket assembly to the outer edges of studs. This is a disadvantage relative to the instant art in that such attachments must necessarily interfere with the attachment of wall boards or surfaces to these same stud outer edges. The instant art requires no such attachments to the stud outer edges.
In additional contrast, Vrame teaches no means to fixedly determine and occupy the center point between two studs as does the instant art. The instant art includes this center point determination capability as inherent to its design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,111 by Medlin, Jr. discloses a bracket with a cross member having end portions that extend approximately 90 degrees from the cross member and then bend a further approximately 90 degrees, such that a portion of an end piece is in contact with an inside face of a stud, and a portion of the end piece contacts the outer edge of the stud. To adjust the length of the bracket in order, as may be required, to fit the device between variously spaced studs, an end portion is slidably attached to a cross member. But, in order to fit in its assigned space, once the sliding portion is adjusted, an excess portion of the cross member extending beyond the end part must be removed. Then in order to properly adjust the fitting depth (that is the distance from the outer edge of the stud to the cross member) the bent end portion must be straightened and re-bent at a different point. Finally, to attach the fixture to the bracket, fixed-position holes, that must be compatibly positioned, are provided in the cross member. These holes inherently allow only incremental positioning of the fixture involved.
In contrast to Medlin, Jr. the instant art, significantly less complex, neither teaches nor requires any element slidably communicating with any other element or the removal of any portion of any member in order to accommodate different stud spacings. In additional contrast, the instant art neither teaches nor requires the alteration of any element in order to vary the depth at which any fixture is mounted. In further contrast, the instant art does not require fixed-position holes in any element in order to accomplish the holding of any fixture. In still additional contrast to the instant art Medlin, Jr., as mentioned above, limits the positions in which a fixture is held to particular locations corresponding to the holes in the cross member so that if the fixture is to be moved, it can only be moved in increments determined by the distances between said holes, whereas the instant art allows a fixture to be moved any distance. Also, the instant art comprises means to fixedly determine the mid point between studs while Medlin, Jr. does not.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,375 by Condon discloses a pipe hanging device having a substantially annular central clamp portion which has a gap such that the clamp portion may be cinched around an element. Extending from the clamp portion are mounting platforms having holes. In use, a fixture is placed through the clamp portion, the holes in the mounting platform are aligned with holes in a cross member, and mounting pegs are extended through the hole pairs. In the process, the whole must be distended to accomplish said alignment of corresponding holes, which deformation causes the clamp portion to be cinched about the fixture.
In contrast to Condon, the instant art neither teaches nor requires any contrivance or combination of elements to accomplish the deformation of any element in order to cause holding force for any fixture. In additional contrast, the instant art is not limited to a cross member having holes. In further contrast, the instant art provides means to fixedly mark the center point between supporting elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,843 by Morrow discloses a position maintaining structure for supporting pipes leading to a fixture. The structure comprises a cross member with means to be clamped to a waste water pipe and having uprights extending from the ends of said cross member which support a second cross member having a plurality of holes through which pipes may be passed where they are supported and held in a particular position.
In contrast to Morrow, the instant art does not require a waste water pipe for support but is supported between building elements. In additional contrast, the position in which a fixture is held by the instant art is not limited to the locations of holes through a cross member but is infinitely variable. In yet further contrast, the instant art provides means to fixedly mark the mid point between two supporting structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,965 B1 by Ismert teaches a plumbing support bracket for supporting plumbing pipes between structural members having a substantially rigid planar center section and end sections that may be bent. Ismert further teaches notches and holes in the center section to support fixtures laid in said notches and/or passed through said holes.
In contrast to Ismert, the instant art neither teaches nor requires one portion of a cross member to be more rigid than another portion nor for any element to be bent. In additional contrast, the instant art neither teaches nor requires holes or notches in a cross member in order to support any elements. In additional yet additional contrast, the positioning of fixtures supported is limited by Ismert to the positioning of holes and notches in the cross member while the positions of fixtures held by the instant art is infinitely variable. Also, the instant art provides means to fixedly mark the center point between two supporting members while Ismert does not.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,096 B1 by Ismert et al. discloses a plumbing slider bracket which extends between studs to support fixtures. The bracket has two sections telescopically communicating with other, each section having flexible end tabs by which the bracket is attached to the studs. The slider bracket comprises a channel having a flexible insert and a clamping assembly which travels in the channel. The clamping assembly has distensible uprights that exert pressure on a ratcheting cross piece to hold the cross piece fast against a fixture, thus holding it in place while at the same time forcing ends of the uprights against the flexible insert to hold the clamping assembly in one place. When the uprights are pulled together, the ratcheting element may be adjusted and the clamping assembly may be moved in the channel.
In contrast to and advantage over Ismert et al., the instant art neither teaches nor requires any telescoping elements nor any distensible elements to create holding force, either for a clamp assembly or a fixture. In additional contrast and advantage, the instant art comprises no flexible channel insert and neither teaches nor requires flexible end tabs or any other flexible component. In further contrast and advantage, the instant art inherently comprises means to fixedly locate and occupy the mid point between studs while Ismert et al. does not.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,887 by Hasty, deceased, et al. discloses a universal pipe support and hanger system comprising a support member of generally L-shape, having opposing flanges which support a central web. The flanges have a plurality of V-Shaped recesses on opposite sides that form cradles in which pipes may rest and be secured by connective devices communicating with the web. One end is configured to either be attached to a flat surface by means of nails or screws or the like, or to be strapped to an annular or arcuate surface such as a pipe. The other end is configured to dovetail with a corresponding end of an associated device.
In contrast to Hasty, deceased, et al., the instant art is not limited to L-shaped support members, and does not require flanges or a central web. Neither does the instant art teach or require a plurality of essentially V-Shaped cradles, as does Hasty. In further contrast, the instant art does not teach or require ends of different configurations for different purposes but instead teaches symmetrical or identical ends for substantially any use to which the device is put. In yet additional contrast, the instant art inherently provides means to fixedly mark and install fittings at the mid point between two surfaces, a characteristic which Hasty lacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,892 by Dougherty discloses a plumbing hanger bracket assembly for water pipes having a pair of telescopic bracket sections formed with end flanges for attachment to vertical studs of a building. Each bracket section has openings through which pipes may extend, and a sleeve section with a hole, which may slide in the bracket to align the hole with any of above bracket openings for a pipe to pass through to provide additional strength or support.
In contrast to Dougherty, the instant art requires no telescoping elements, nor holes in a bracket through which pipes may extend, nor sliding elements to reinforce any hole. In addition, the holes in the telescoping sections of Dougherty must align where said sections overlap or pipes may not be extended therethrough, therefore, adjustment can only be incremental. Thus occasions may arise where, due to the distance between studs, a portion of Dougherty is not usable. This restricts the positions between studs wherein a pipe may be placed. Also, since Dougherty will only support a pipe where a hole is placed, the positions between studs where a pipe may be placed are further limited. The instant art has no such limitations but provides means to support a fixture at any position between studs. In further contrast to Dougherty, the instant art provides means to fixedly locate and install fittings at the mid point between studs, a characteristic which Dougherty lacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,211 B1 by Snyder teaches a mounting bracket for supporting fixtures between supporting elements. Snyder has a substantially elongate center portion with channels in either end. Within the channels, rods may slide (telescope) and/or rotate. The rods extend from the center'portion where they bend at essentially 90 degree angles, then bend again at essentially 90 degree angles, providing offsets which may be hammered to drive their pointed ends into supports.
In contrast to Snyder, the instant art teaches no telescoping elements nor any element which must be hit and driven into a support. In additional contrast, the instant art provides means to fixedly mark the mid point between supporting structures.